1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a search system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a visited website search system searching a website visited by a user and a method using the system.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to development of Internet, web search services are generally used to effectively search massive amounts of data on Internet. The web search services automatically traverses a hypertext structure of a web by using a web robot, automatically searches referred documents, and indexes the referenced documents. Users access a web search service site via the Internet and input a keyword, thereby searching for desired information such as web documents, from an indexed database.
As storage space of personal computers, such as desktop and notebook computers, becomes increasingly larger and many files including documents, images, mails, messenger dialogue contents, moving pictures, and music can be stored in the storage space of the desktop or notebook computers, the necessity of searching a local computer, with respect to data in the desktop or notebook, increases in addition to conducting a web search.
For example, when a user of a desktop computer had described his impression about a movie whose title is “island” by using a word processor and wants to find the described impression after several years have passed, the user has to remember exactly which directory a corresponding file is stored and the name of the file to find the described impression of “island” stored within the computer of the user. However, it is often difficult for the user to remember the directory and the file name of all files, such as documents.
Even when not precisely remembering which directory a particular file is stored in, when knowing a file name or a character sequence included in the contents of the file, a user may locate a desired file by using a function of searching for a file, provided by an operation system (OS). However, the function of searching for a file, provided by the OS, takes long time due to searching information in a computer of the user in real time. Because of an ever increasing capacity of storage space, such as a hard disk, of a computer, inconvenience gradually increases.
To solve the inconvenience, a desktop search service has been provided. In the desktop search service, when a user inputs a keyword via a deskbar, a toolbar, or a web browser window, information in a computer of the user, associated with the keyword, is searched for. The desktop search helps the users to locate desired information easily by enabling such information in the computer of the user to be searchable and reduces burden of manually arranging files, emails, and bookmarks.
However, in a conventional desktop search service, a desktop search result is generated by intercepting a desktop search command in a web browser by changing or updating a network system file provided by an OS, such as a socket dynamic link library (DLL), and is transmitted to the web browser via the changed network system file.
Accordingly, in the convention desktop search service, when a certain file such as “winsock.dll” is changed or another DLL file associated with the certain file such as “winsock.dll” is changed by the OS or other applications, an error such as a corrupted appearance when accessing a certain website occurs, and operations are unstable. Generally, since the OS or application programs may be frequently updated and the socket DLL or a system DLL on which the conventional desktop search service depends may be changed whenever performing an update, the conventional desktop search service includes a risk of generating an error at any time due to an update of the OS or other applications.
In addition to the conventional desktop search service, as a type of a desktop search service, a visit website search service with respect to a website visited by the user has been introduced. Namely, a corresponding website may be revisited, or information of the visited website may be obtained since a website associated with the inputted keyword among websites visited by the user is provided to the user as a search result by inputting an associated keyword, i.e. when the user inputs a keyword, without remembering a precise address of the visited website.
As described above, there have been various methods to effectively implement the visited website search system in the conventional art, however a service is not stable, and costs for building a system is great and maintain/repair for the system is difficult since the implementing is complicated in the conventional art.
Accordingly, a visit website search service system searching a website visited by a user and a method using the system which can stably operate and effectively provide a keyword search service search with respect to the user's website visit history, using the HTTP protocol, is earnestly requested.